Miss Philippines (Character)
Emeline Cortez, also known as Miss Philippines, is a Pinay superheroine and also, the titular heroine and main character of the Miss Philippines franchise. Appearance She has soft black hair with some fallen down at the end of her face nearby to her ear and brown eyes, as well as light brown skin. Civilian Form In her civilian form, she wears a yellow t-shirt with red sleeves and a white undershirt underneath, a pair of black jogging pants with blue lining, white socks and red, blue and white shoes with yellow circles and black parts on them. Superhero Form In her newly designed/second outfit made by the creator, she wears a red t-shirt with a yellow circle with three yellow sun rays on it, representing the sun, blue sleeves, wears a pair of red gloves and a white undershirt, a white belt with blue handles, black pants and a pair of short red boots with yellow stars on both of them. Personality She is a creative, smart, brave and artistic person when she does things in everyday life, such as building things from scratch like pieces of certain trash such as pieces of paper, old plastic bottles and even, newspapers as well as scattered old ones. Much like her creator in real life when he is a teenager, she is intelligent and fights without fighting when she gets bullied, such as her classmates bullying her for obnoxious and odd reasons, such as irritating pieces of music that is popular for obnoxious reasons. In addition, she hates racism, which is a thing where people from one nationality gave hate towards the others from the other nations, as well as hate towards opinions. She is known to care for the environment and animals, as she is concerned about the Earth being destroyed from catastrophic events, such as garbage being thrown almost everywhere in which will cause pollution on the air as well as water and animal abuse, which she sees various criminals killing dogs, cats and others. She is also friendly and humorous to her friends and family, including Arlena Guezamor, also known as the Leader of the Elxtremights, Captain Philippines, which sometimes, she helps the team to fight against armies of Evil forces, such as waves of Evil Robot henchmen stealing objects which will improve technology for numerous reasons, such as producing many weapons which can kill almost all living things. However, she never gives up fighting against the evilest of villains, as she trains like a boxer who never gives up training to fight against the heaviest of boxers in matches. Moreover, she is confident to fight against the richest of robbers. Also, sometimes, she displays her anger for certain problems such as conflict about nationalities. Powers and Abilities Considering the fact she is mostly a water powered user, she can do water-based attacks and in addition, she can also do physical attacks as well, like martial arts such as karate and boxing. Main Attacks *Stretching Uppercut: When she stretches either one of her two arms with her fist, she performs an uppercut towards to the opponent. *Stretching Haymaker: When she stretches either one of her two arms with a closed fists, she performs a Haymaker. *Stretching Punch: She performs a stretching Punch to the opponent. Physical Based Abilities *Boxing: One of her main elements of Physical Combat is Boxing. **Jab: She performs a quick, basic punch used to attack the victims. *Martial Arts: One of her main elements of Physical Combat like Boxing is also Martial arts. **Karate Kick: She performs a short, quick, based karate Kick to attack the victims. ** Water Based Abilities *Rainouken: One of her unique superpowers that are water-based is the series of Rainouken, which is a series of projectile attacks. **Small Rainouken: A projectile attack, similar to a Hadouken and a Kamehameha, but smaller, as it is medium sized ball of water. **Thunder Rainouken: Similar to a small Rainouken, but much more stronger, longer and powerful, as it resembles more of a Kamehameha, in which is a large, long beam of Water. **Hyper Thunder Rainouken: Similar to the previous Rainouken abilities, but even more stronger, longer and powerful, thus it resembles more of a longer Kamehameha. *Tsunamouken: A very powerful and stronger variation of a Rainouken. *Water Splash: She sends a large splash of water made out of a large ball of it and thus, it hits her waves of victims. **Water Sonic Splash: Similar to the first Water Splash but faster and stronger. *Shield of Waves: She summons a shield out of Waves of Water. More Powers and Abilities of her will be added soon, as long as creator had good ideas. Quotes Catchphrases *"Emey here, so what's the stitch?" *"Let's get the show started." *"Emeline's here to save you." *"Mon ami, I can't save the world alone." *"No problema!" *"What's the Stretch?" *"The sea's the limit!!!!" Other Quotes *"Don't panic my friends when you have a problem." *"I see the problem." *"Don't worry, I have a plan." Items W.I.P. Notes/Trivia *She's based off her creator in real life, albeit with certain changes. *Her colors that she wears on her clothes are inspired by the Philippine flag itself, as the creator is a Filipino like her. *Her hairstyle is inspired both by the Creator when he is researching and Amethyst's from the Cartoon Network series, Steven Universe. Category:Superheroines Category:Filipinos Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Teenagers